My Pirate
by purplecoconut2998
Summary: Take a young woman, a bunch of evil pirates, a blacksmith and his wife and throw Jack Sparrow in the mix and you're bound to get trouble.
1. A Pirate's Life for Me

Title: My Pirate

Chapter 1: A pirate's life for me…

**Disclaimer: I own bugger all. Ok?**

Summary: Diana Nixon has every thing a 22-year-old girl could wish for; a beautiful home with her parents, and well everything she wants. Except for adventure. So when a pirate ship is spotted hidden in a cove, Diana tries to sneak on to the ship, The Sea Dragon but is caught by the first mate and taken to Captain Harry Groves, a man out for the blood of an old enemy, Captain Jack Sparrow…

* * *

Jack stood at the helm of his ship. They were headed for Port Royal. It had been two years since his last visit and Jack was eager to see Will. One, he never thanked him for saving him from the noose. Twice. And two, he'd lost his sword in a raid two weeks ago. Plus he genuinely liked the boy.

DIANA!" Yelled her father.

"What?" She asked.

"Where do you think you're going? Don't you know that a pirate ship has been spotted down in Fishermen's Cove?" he asked her angrily.

"Yes I'm quite aware of that. And I was only going out for a walk." Diana protested.

"Then why are you taking a bag? You're not planning on running away are you?" Asked her mother with a slight note of fear in her voice.

"No, I'm not. And if you must know I was going to go see the horses on my way back and brought some bread for them." She lied.

Yes she did have some bread in the bag along with some trousers, a shirt and a pair of her brother's boots. She was planning on sneaking on the pirate ship and possibly joining the crew.

"Fine be back in time for dinner." Her mother said. She turned to leave.

"Oh and Diana?" her mother called.

"Hm?"

"Don't get caught by any of those pirates." Diana nodded in acknowledgment. And so she left.

Harry started pacing. The crew should have been back half an hour ago. It didn't take this long to collect supplies, or was it guarded heavier than they first anticipated? He sighed. His crew were useless. Well apart from Jo.

Ten minuets later the crew got back. The first mate, Jo Radcliff, brought someone with him. A girl in boys clothing by the looks of things.

"Captain!" He called,

"We have ourselves a hostage!" said Jo.

"Who is she?" Harry asked, quickly approaching the sailor.

"She won't tell us sir." Replied Jo.

"Why is she here?" The captain asked.

"We caught her trying to sneak on to the ship and she requested parley." Jo replied.

"So lass, do you have a name?" The captain asked.

"Diana…Swann." she said remembering her cousin from Port Royal.

"Ah, and you wouldn't happen to be the governor of Port Royal's daughter now would you?" Asked Harry.

"Umm, yes. And if you harm me, then my father will see to it that you swing from the gallows," she said.

"Is that right Miss Swann? Well you'll be happy to hear that not only are we headed for Port Royal, but also we plan on blackmailing your father into handing over every piece of gold, silver and precious stone or metal in exchange for your life. Lock her in the brig." He said laughing. Maybe they weren't so useless after all.

So there you go. First chapter done. Reviews help me write.


	2. An Explanation

**Title:** My Pirate

**Chapter 2**: An Explanation

**Disclaimer: I own bugger all. Ok?**

**Summary:** Diana Nixon has every thing a 22-year-old girl could wish for; a beautiful home with her parents, and well everything she wants. Except for adventure. So when a pirate ship is spotted hidden in a cove, Diana tries to sneak on to the ship, The Sea Dragon but is caught by the first mate and taken to Captain Harry Groves, a man out for the blood of an old enemy, Captain Jack Sparrow………………

* * *

Will smiled at Jack as he entered the shop. 

"Jack! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Can't a man come see an old friend?" Jack asked.

"Plus I need a new sword." He said with a grin. Will laughed.

"What happened to the last one?" Will asked.

"Laying at the bottom of Davey Jones locker. I lost it during our last raid." He said.

"How long are you here for?" Will asked.

"A week, maybe less if that bloody commodore of yours cottons on to the fact that we're ere." Jack said.

"I'll make you one from scratch. Personalise it for you." Will said. It wasn't like he wasn't getting work, oh no, his swords had become widely sought after, but apart from the occasional one for the governors collection, they were for the navy. So they were all the same.

"No, I can't let you do that. One of these will do just fine." Jack said weakly.

"Nonsense. Please Jack, it'll give me a chance to work on something different." Will pleaded. Jack sighed.

"I ain't gonna win, am I?" he said. Will shook his head.

"Fine." He said picking up a sword.

"Spar with me?" he asked. Will nodded and picked up his own sword.

"But no cheating." Will said.

"Oh, but where's the fun in that?" he said.

* * *

Diana sat in the brig. She was in trouble. Obviously not all pirates were like the famous Jack Sparrow that her cousin Elizabeth kept going on about. She had no clue as to why she used Elizabeth's former last name either. She'd heard all about how much trouble that had gotten Lizzy into. 

Diana stood up as she heard someone coming down the stairs. It was a young dark haired man in his mid twenties. He was carrying a bowl and a tankard.

" 'Da Captain said for you to eat 'dis." He said gently.

"Thank you." She said as she took the hot soup and tankard of something that looked suspiciously like rum.

"My name's Alex Rudd." He said suddenly. Diana looked up.

"Oh, you already know my name. Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked warily. He laughed.

"I'm being nice to you Miss Swann because you met Jack Sparrow, stood up to him and lived." He said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well only one other person who's done that. My Captain. And he didn't get away from it unscathed. Did you notice that he's blind in his left eye?" Alex asked.

"No. But I didn't really look." Replied Diana.

"Ah, well Jack had lost everything. His crew had mutinied and marooned him on an island. And he'd lost his ship. His beloved _Black _Pearl and he was only 15! Bit young to be a captain if you ask me.

Well my captain had a much smaller ship at the time called _The Blue Bird_ and he was working for the rumrunners. Anyway they came by the island Jack was stranded on and he bartered passage off. But when they arrived in Cuba, Jack refused to give them the bearings to Isla de Muerta. Captain Groves challenged him to a duel, first to draw blood wins. Jack slashed him across his eye. He's been blind ever since. And he swore to kill Jack for it." Alex finished. Diana stared at him.

* * *

Faith stared out at the vast ocean. It had been three days since Diana, her best friend, had been kidnapped. She sighed. She knew her friends adventurous nature would get her into trouble on day. The sea breeze blew at her blonde locks. She felt a hand on her shoulder. 

"Oliver. How nice to see you. Have you any news?" Faith asked.

"No, I'm afraid my wayward sister has gotten her self into more trouble than usual. I came to ask you if you would like to come with me to find her. The commodore has given me permission to take _The Seahorse_ after her." Oliver said. He was captain of _The HMS Seahorse_.

"Of course I'll come. She's my best friend." Faith replied.

"Good. We leave at noon tomorrow. Good evening Miss Elms." He said before turning away.

"Good evening Oliver. And please call me Faith." She said.

"As you wish Miss…Faith." He said blushing slightly. He walked away from the harbour.

* * *

Jack had lost. He'd kept his promise of not cheating but he'd lost. 

"Jack don't take it so hard. You lost no big deal. But I did tell you three years ago that in a fair fight I'd kill you." Will said.

"You didn't." replied Jack gloomily.

"Didn't what?" asked Elizabeth from her seat next to the donkey.

"Kill me." He said. Will laughed.

"Jack you're my best friend. If I'd wanted you dead then I would have let the commodore hang you three years ago." Will said with a kind smile.

"Thanks for that. Saving my neck I mean." Jack said as he continued to brood. No not brood. He was Captain Jack Sparrow. He didn't brood. He jumped up suddenly.

"Okay, so how long can I force you to put me up for?" He asked brightly, his bad mood had suddenly evaporated.

"You're welcome to stay for as long as you want. But I thought you said you were only staying for a week?" Will asked.

"Ah, me crew are only stayin' for a week or well maybe less if Norighton figures out they're 'ere. Then they're buggerin' off to Tortuga for a couple of weeks." He said.

"Oh all right." Said Elizabeth.

"I'll go home and have them do you up a room." She said before leaving. "

Hmmm. No offence to her now Will, but she's looking a tad plump." Jack said cautiously. He knew how much Will loved Elizabeth and he was willing to bet his ship that Will would kill anyone who insulted her. Will just laughed.

"Jack, you fool, she's pregnant." He said.

"Ah, guess you're not a eunuch after all." Jack said. Will blushed.

"How far along is she?" Jack asked.

"Only four months." Will said.

"Well congratulations." Jack said.

* * *

Faith arrived at the harbour at noon the next day. She saw Oliver and waved. He waved back and ordered two men to come and collect her trunks. 

She was dressed in an emerald green tunic dress with a loose white shirt underneath. Oliver thought she looked beautiful. But then again she'd probably look beautiful in a potato sack. He mused as she started walking towards him.

"You look lovely Mi…Faith." He said catching his mistake just in time.

"Thank you Oliver. When are we actually leaving?" Faith asked.

"About twenty minuets." He replied.

"Ok. Good. I'll see you on board." She said as she walked up the plank.

* * *

Diana sat there in silence. She was being questioned about Sparrow. Did she still keep in contact with him? Did she have any idea where he was or going to be? She had a bruise forming on her right cheek from when she told them they would get nothing from her. After all, she'd never met him. 

Alex sat in the corner. The captain wasn't one to take no for an answer. Surely Diana would have learnt that by now? She was supporting a bruise on her right cheek and he knew it would be worse if she didn't talk. He hated himself.

He had suggested this morning that they talk to her about Captain Sparrow. But then again he didn't know that she would refuse to talk. He wanted to stand up for her. Tell them to stop. But at the end of the day he was a pirate and his own arse counted more in his book so he sat there and watched in silence.

* * *

**Thank you to the lovely people that reviewed. I love you all.**

**DeppInLove:** This chapter's longer especially for you!


	3. Sea Shanties and Promises

Title: My Pirate

Chapter 3: Sea Shanties and Promises

Disclaimer: I own bugger all. Ok?

Summary: Diana Nixon has every thing a 22-year-old girl could wish for; a beautiful home with her parents, and well everything she wants. Except for adventure. So when a pirate ship is spotted hidden in a cove, Diana tries to sneak on to the ship, The Sea Dragon but is caught by the first mate and taken to Captain Harry Groves, a man out for the blood of an old enemy, Captain Jack Sparrow………………

* * *

Elizabeth headed back to the house. Norrington had requested she join him for lunch that afternoon. She had quickly agreed, knowing that Jack would be relatively safe for the best part of the day with Norrington out of the way. As she came through the door she was greeted by drunken singing. 

_Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me._

_We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
_  
_Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me. _

We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
Maraud and embezzle and even hijack.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.

Elizabeth groaned. He'd got Will drunk. Bloody pirate. A young maid came up to her.

"I'm terribly sorry Mrs. Turner. I told Mr. Turner that you wouldn't approve but his friend, um Mr. Smith? Yes that's it. Yes, he said that you would burn it if they didn't drink it." She said nervously.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said as she continued to the drawing room. And sure enough there was Jack and Will dancing round like fools and singing their hearts out. A small smile came to her lips. She quickly hid it and put on a scowl.

"William Turner!" she shouted. Will stopped immediately but Jack kept going. He came over and pulled Elizabeth with him.

"Come on luv. Dance with me. You know the words, sing along." Jack said drunkenly. Elizabeth laughed. Will started sing again.

"What are you two celebrating anyway?" She asked.

"Why, the fact that young Mr. Turner here's not a eunuch after all!" Jack said.

_We kindle and char, inflame and ignite.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
We burn up the city; we're really a fright.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
We're rascals, scoundrels, villains and knaves.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs!  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho! _

Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.

We're beggars and blighters and ne'er-do-well cads.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
Aye! But we're loved by our mommies and dads!  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!

Oliver stood at the helm of his ship. Faith was sitting by the railings on the starboard side. He sighed. She was absolutely wonderful.

"Captain!" called the first mate, an aging man called Freddie Mansfield with course grey hair and bright blue eyes.

"What seems to be the problem?" Oliver called back.

"Just wonderin' if you wanted me to take the helm for awhile so that you can show Miss. Elms around the ship." He replied with a wink. Oliver blushed.

"Um, yes alright." He said. "Faith?" Oliver asked as he approached her.

"Yes?" she replied.

"I was wondering if you would like me to show you round the ship?" He said.

"That would be lovely." Faith said smiling.

Diana winced as Alex dabbed some rum on a particularly nasty cut above her eyebrow.

"I'm sorry. It stings but it'll help." Alex said as he continued his work.

"Why didn't you tell them anything?" he asked suddenly.

"Because my cousin would never stab a friend in the back." Diana replied.

"Sorry?" Alex said perplexed.

"Can I trust you?" she asked knowing that really it was to late to take what she'd said back.

"Yes, I guess." He replied.

"I've never met Captain Sparrow. But my cousin Elizabeth Swann has." She said. Alex gave her a shocked look as the reality of what she'd said sunk in.

"My name's Diana Nixon. Not Swann." She said slowly.

"So you're not the governor of Port Royal's daughter. You're his niece?" he said.

"Yes." Diana replied.

"But when the Captain finds out he'll kill you." Alex said.

"I guessed that from the amount of damage he caused earlier." She said sadly.

"I won't let that happen. I'll get you out of here." He said a fierce determination in his eyes.

"Ok then. No need to get so dramatic." She said a small smile on her lips.

Elizabeth woke with a headache. A very bad one. 'I haven't had a headache this bad since I was on that blasted island with Jack.' She thought. Then it hit her. 'Jack and his bloody rum.' She groaned as she got up. She looked around, Will was in a chair by the fireplace and Jack was stretched out on the grand piano. There was a furious knock at the front door. Elizabeth groaned again. It was the staff's day off, so she would have to get the door and tidy up this horrendous mess.

Norrington rushed over to the Turner's house. How dare they question his intelligence by trying to hide a pirate in the house. And Jack Sparrow no less! The very man that had humiliated him three years ago when he escaped the noose! Granted with Turners help, but still. He knocked furiously on the door.

"Hello? Oh commodore Norrington! How lovely to see you! But what brings you here at such an early hour?" asked a dishevelled Elizabeth. Funny, she's in the same dress she wore yesterday when she joined me for lunch.

"There have been sightings of the Black Pearl down in Snapper Bay. I was wondering if Sparrow was with you?" Norrington asked.

"Why wouldn't he be with the rest of the crew?" Elizabeth asked politely, inside she was sick with worry.

"Because the rest of the crew minus two are in the jail." He replied a sardonic grin appearing on his face. Elizabeth felt like she was going to vomit. She didn't know whether it was because of Jack or just morning sickness. Most likely both.

"No. He's not here. Sorry commodore." She said hoping he would just leave.

"Oh. Well you wouldn't mind if I came in for a moment would you?" He asked. Just go already! Elizabeth thought.

"Of course not. But please excuse the mess. The staff's day off." She said before stepping aside for him to enter. She only hoped that Jack had woken up and heard her talking to Norrington and had enough common sense to hide instead of giving him a lecture about how it wasn't very nice to go around locking people in jail.

Diana bit her lip as she was dragged up on deck. Port Royal was visible and she heard Jo bark that they were half an hour away. Fifteen minuets later they were flying the Jolly Roger.

"SAIL HO!" yelled an officer from the fort.

"What type of ship is it Harris?" asked Gillette.

"Their flying a pirate flag sir." He replied.

"Send for the Commodore! He's questioning the Turners about Sparrow." Gillette replied quickly.

"Aye, Lieutenant." He said before rushing off to do as he was told.

A man on horseback rushed up the driver just as Norrington was about to go into the house.

"Commodore! We're under attack! Pirates! They claim to have a Miss. Swann with them." Elizabeth smiled wryly.

"I guess you'll have to come back later commodore. Good day." And with that she shut the door in his face. She let out a sigh. Jack was safe. For now. But his crew were in jail. She turned only to be greeted with a very grim looking pirate captain.

"You heard." She stated simply.

"I heard." He replied.

"We'll get them out. Don't worry Jack." She said.

"I'm not. But the commodore said that these pirates that are currently attacking have a Miss. Swann with them." Jack said.

"And?" Elizabeth asked.

"Aren't you just a tiny bit curious who's using you're former name?" Jack asked.

"Yes, but getting you and your crew away form Port Royal is more important right now." Elizabeth said.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Will asked as he emerged from the drawing room.

"We wait for the opportune moment." Anamaria said.

"How did you get in?" asked Jack.

"They do have a door in the kitchen you know." She said.

"Which brings me to my second question. How did they navy find you and how did you get away?" he asked.

"Jack, the commodore said that all but two of the crew were in the jail. I presume he meant you and Anamaria." Said Elizabeth.

"Oh right, but that still leaves us with how they found you." Jack said.

"Yeomans fell asleep on watch. A fisherman saw us and alerted the navy." Anamaria replied glumly.

"Well we need to go do a bit of breaking and entering." Jack said.

"What?" Will asked.

"We need to break into the jail." Jack said as if it was the most obvious thing on the earth.

"Why do we need to break in?" Will asked.

"Well they're not just gonna let us stroll in there are they? I mean we're pirates and you two don't have a sparkling record when it comes to me and my crew." Jack said dryly.

The Sea Dragon attacked. Alex was left to guard Diana while they fired on the fort. And so while no one was watching they took a lifeboat and rowed to shore. That's when he saw it. The legendary Black Pearl. But for some reason she was crewless.

"Come on." He said taking Diana's hand.

"Wait. Where are we going?" Diana asked.

"To the Black Pearl lass, to the Black Pearl." Alex said.

"Jack!" Will whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"It's unguarded. They're all out defending the fort!" Will said.

"Oh. Ok go with plan B then." Jack said.

"What's plan B?" Elizabeth asked.

"Go in and get 'em out with as little noise and fuss as possible." He replied.

"This is a bit risky Jack. I mean it's broad daylight! Someone could see us!" she said.

"So?" He asked curiously.

"We could get caught!" she said fiercely.

"You worry far to much Liz. We'll be fine." He said. And he was right. Ten minuets later Jack, Will, Elizabeth and the rest of Jack's crew walked out of the jail. Not long after they were on the Pearl. Will and Elizabeth included.

Harry Groves was furious. The bloody girl had escaped. Bloody Rudd was gonna pay for this. No one makes a fool of Harry Groves. He'd suffer the same fate as Sparrow. He'd see to that. Oh yes, he'd suffer.

Alex was beginning to think that maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all. He currently had sword at his throat. And Diana was cowering behind him.

"Who are you? And what are you doin' on my ship?" Jack asked.

* * *

**Ok since you all love me very much I would like to thank you for being patient and waiting for this chapter (I hope anyway). Thank you very much. :-)**


	4. Tortuga

Title: My Pirate…

Chapter 7: Tortuga

Disclaimer: I own bugger all. Ok?

* * *

Elizabeth and Will could hear a commotion coming from the galley. Jack had asked them to wait in his cabin when Gibbs had come and told him they had a couple of stowaways. They'd agreed and from the racket that was being made they were glad they had. 

"Who are you?" Jack asked again.

"My name is Diana Nixon. I believe you know my cousin Elizabeth Turner." She said steadily. Alex rolled his eyes.

"I'm Alex Rudd, formerly a crewmember of _The Sea Dragon_, Captained by Harry Groves." He said with a smirk. Jack paled slightly.

"Miss. Nixon your cousin is currently in my cabin with Mr. Turner. Mr. Gibbs will take you to them." He said with a reassuring smile.

"And you," he said turning to Alex who had a nonchalant look on his face,

"You will be escorted by Richards to the brig." Jack said. Diana began to protest, but was cut off by a stern look from Alex.

* * *

There was a knock on the door of Jacks cabin. Will answered it warily.

"Yes? Oh Gibbs. What can we do for you?" he asked. He stepped back reviling Diana.

"Cap'n told me to bring 'er 'ere." He replied. Will stared in shock. Diana smiled sheepishly.

"Elizabeth, come here a minuet." He called to his wife. Will stepped aside so that she could see Diana. The next thing Diana knew her cousin was embracing her tightly.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked. She looked Diana over. She was still in a pair of loose breeches, a loose white shirt and sea boots.

"And what are you wearing?" She said.

"I got kidnapped by some pirates, gave them your name and got brought to Port Royal to be ransomed off. But once Alex found out that I wasn't you he said the captain would kill me. So he helped me escape when we started to fire on the fort." Diana finished.

"Good Lord!" Exclaimed Will.

"You two are definitely related." He said with a quirky smile.

* * *

"Now Mr. Rudd, you're going to tell me everything you know about Harry Groves." Jack said in a composed yet stern voice.

"Why? What's in it for me?" Alex said bitterly.

"Why you get to live dear boy, you get to live." Jack said.

"How do I know that you won't kill me anyway after I've told you?" Alex said. Jack smirked.

"You don't." He said callously.

"Cap'n!" Anamaria shouted.

"What?" Jack called back.

"The wench that came aboard wiv' 'im," she said indicating Alex,

"She wants to speak wiv' you." She said before returning to the crows' nest. Jack sighed before abandoning Alex to go talk with Diana.

"I demand you release Alex!" Diana shouted.

"In case you've forgotten miss, you're on my ship and are in no place to be making demands. Just because your cousin and her husband happen to be close friends of mine that does not mean you have the same privileges." He said calmly. That did it.

"You are the most ignorant person I have ever had the displeasure of meeting! Then again I wouldn't expect anything less from a pirate." She yelled.

"Now don't say that. You might hurt my feelings." Jack said a smirk forming on his face.

"That was my intention you imbecile!" Diana said furiously. She didn't know why but this man was infuriating her more than anyone else she had ever met.

"Now, now no name calling, luv. Like I said this is my ship. I could just as easily lock you in the brig, but Elizabeth might get a tad upset about that." He said with a smirk. She glared daggers at him. Oh if looks could kill…Jack thought.

* * *

Oliver had heard that _The Sea Dragon_ had been seen in Port Royal. He ordered his men to set a course for Port Royal and to get there as quickly as possible. It was now around 11:00 p.m. and he was at the helm. A small hand touched his shoulder.

"Hello Faith." He said warmly. He had become accustomed to calling her by her first name.

"Don't worry Oliver. We'll find her. I know we will." She said soothingly. This was one of the reasons he loved her so. He didn't need to voice his fear to her, she just knew. Oliver smiled.

"I'm worried about her too." Faith said tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Faith can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Of course Oliver, what is it?" She replied.

"Faith, Miss. Elms you're very important to me and I care for you very much. It would make me extremely happy if you would consider being my wife after this is all over." He said timidly.

"I'd like that very much Oliver." Faith replied happily. Oliver smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist as he continued to steer the ship.

* * *

It was official. Jack Sparrow was put on this earth to torment her. He was insisting they talk again today. All she wanted was for him to let Alex out. Then it hit her; Alex was on Harry Groves' crew! Or he had been.

"Jack!" She called as she saw him come out of his cabin.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Can we have that talk now?" Diana asked pleasantly. Jack shrugged and continued on his path towards the helm where he took over from Anamaria. Diana followed.

"Talk then." Jack said an impish grin appearing on his face.

"Well I finally realised why you won't let Alex out." She said proudly.

"And why might that be luv?" He asked.

"He used to be on Harry Groves crew. And well what with him wanting you dead for blinding him and all." She said a mischievous smile on her face. Jack cast her a sideways glance.

"And where did you hear that?" Jack asked.

"Alex told me." She said.

"And are you completely sure he's telling the truth? After all love he is a pirate. We have a reputation for lying." He said nonchalantly.

"Does this convince you?" Diana asked coolly pointing at the cut above her eyebrow.

"What happened there?" Jack asked.

"Compliments of Harry Groves for telling him nothing about where you were. Ok the fact that I'd never met you didn't help but I'd say he's got a grudge against you." Diana said bitterly.

"Is that right?" He asked. Diana could fell her temper flaring up as it had the day before. Yes defiantly here to torment me. She thought.

"Don't push me Sparrow." She warned.

"Captain." He stated.

"What?" Diana asked confused.

"It's Captain Sparrow." He said. Diana glared at him viciously.

"Well _Captain_ please will you release Alex." She said her tone firm and even.

"No." He said.

"You're insufferable!" She yelled before storming off to the cabin she was sharing with Anamaria. Jack chuckled. It was defiantly fun to aggravate her. He thought with a smile.

* * *

Alex sat there staring at the wall. He was completely ignoring Sparrow who was once again attempting to question him.

"Oh for gods sake! Just answer the blasted question!" Jack said heatedly.

"No." Alex said. The truth was he was enjoying aggravating Sparrow; after all he had nothing else to do.

"I'm not gonna kill you savvy?" Jack said exasperatedly.

"No." He said again almost as if he was bored. Jack sighed.

"I'll turn you over to the navy." Jack threatened.

"But you just said you weren't going to kill me!" Alex said suddenly.

"I won't. They will." He said calmly.

"I'll come back later. See if you wanna talk then savvy?" Jack said before going back up to the main deck. That kid was really beginning to get to him. He wouldn't kill 'im though. In fact he respected his loyalty to his captain, but then again that was probably threatened or beat into him. He wouldn't turn 'im over to the navy either. He didn't really want to see the lad hang.

* * *

Harry Groves was smiling for the first time in two days. He knew where Alex and the little strumpet were hiding and best of all Jack Sparrow was with them. Plus they were gaining on _The Pearl_.

"Cap'n! Two hours till we reach Tortuga!" called Jo from his place at the helm.

"Good, keep up the speed!" He shouted back. Things were just getting better and better.

* * *

"Where are we?" asked Diana.

"Tortuga, lass." Jack said.

"Tortuga? Why do we need to be here? From what I've heard it's full of pirates and bangtails." Diana said wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"That's exactly why we're here." Said Jack with a puckish grin. Diana scowled at him.

"Well I don't like it." She stated huffily.

"Don't really care. Me crew were coming here anyway and since we had to leave Port Royal pretty quickly the Turners and I came along." Jack said.

"Yes, I've been meaning to ask you why they're here. Don't get me wrong I terribly grateful to have someone civilised to talk to but I did wonder what they were doing on a pirate ship." She said.

"Civilised?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow,

"Are you implying that me and me crew aren't?" he questioned.

"Yes I am. Now please answer my question." She said.

"Have you not heard the tale of how I got me ship back?" Jack asked nonchalantly.

"Yes I have. Now for goodness sake answer me please!" Diana snapped.

"Their reasons for bein' on my ship are their own." Jack said with a smirk before heading for _The Faithful Bride._ Diana huffed before returning to the ship.

* * *

Alex sat in the brig alone. They were in Tortuga, one of his favourite places in the Caribbean and he was stuck in here. Then again, he was the only one on the ship apart from the Turners and Diana. He hatched an escape plan. Oh Sparrow would be sorry. So very sorry…

* * *

"SAIL HO!" called one of _The Sea Dragons_ crew.

"British Navvy sir!" Jo called from the helm to his emerging captain. "How big?" Harry asked.

"Small. Built for speed rather than battle." He called.

"8 cannons max Cap'n." Jo said.

"Well then don't just stand there!" Harry barked,

"Man the guns! Run out the sweeps!"

"Aye Cap'n." Jo said a dissolute smirk spreading across his face.

* * *

"I'm worried about her." Elizabeth said.

"Who?" Will asked as he looked up from his book.

"Diana of course!" Elizabeth said.

"Why?" Will asked.

"Because! I think she's falling for Jack!" She said.

"Oh." Will replied before resuming his reading.

"Is that all you have to say? Oh?" She asked.

"Elizabeth, she'll be fine. They can't stand each other! I honestly don't think she's falling for him." He said. She sighed.

"You don't know Diana. She always falls for the wrong sort, always! And they say opposites attract." Elizabeth said uneasily. Will just smiled and shook his head.

* * *

Ok, I am very aware that you probably all want to strangle me at the moment and I am soo sorry. This chapter took ages too write and now this is being put on hold until I get up to chapter five of my newest fic 'And Life Goes On...' I am soooooo sorry again but I would really love some feed back on this chapter as I really hate it.

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. You made my day.


	5. Stolen Moments

Title: My Pirate…

Chapter 5: Stolen Moments.

Disclaimer: I own bugger all. Ok?

Summary: Diana Nixon has every thing a 22-year-old girl could wish for; a beautiful home with her parents, and well everything she wants. Except for adventure. So when a pirate ship is spotted hidden in a cove, Diana tries to sneak on to the ship, The Sea Dragon but is caught by the first mate and taken to Captain Harry Groves, a man out for the blood of an old enemy, Captain Jack Sparrow

* * *

"Now, you're going to hand everything over like good little soldiers and nobody gets killed savvy?" Harry said. The crew of _The HMS Seahorse_ were tied up to the mast.

Faith was terrified. She'd never thought they might get attacked by pirates. It was awful, was this how her friend had felt? Was feeling?

"I'll never surrender to a pirate!" Oliver spat venomously.

"I don't think you've got much choice there, mate." Jo said, an evil glint in his icy, silver grey eyes. He let his eyes wander over the prisoners. They came to rest on Faith. Her eyes widened when he leered at her.

"Cap'n! What shall we do with the doe?" He asked it was a fitting description for Faith had a look upon her face, which resembled that of a frightened deer.

"I be thinkin' we should take her with us. Tis always nice to have someone to, 'attend' to our needs." He said. The captain gave Jo a disapproving look.

"Bad luck to have a woman aboard. Or have you forgotten what happened a scant few days ago with a Miss Diana Swann? The little whore turned one of our own against us." Captain Grooves said with a harsh glare at Faith.

"Swann?" Oliver asked curiously. It may not have been but it was a very close link to his sister. What if Diana had given them a false name? And what did they mean by 'turned one of our own against us.' Had his sister escaped their clutches?

"What's it to ye?" Harry asked glare now fixed on Oliver.

"What did she look like?" He asked uncertainly. Jo narrowed his eyes.

"Short, long blonde hair, green eyes." The beefy first mate replied. Oliver barely managed to control his building excitement. Could it be? Had his rebellious sister managed to escape?

Harry Grooves was quickly growing bored of this.

"Ye have a choice. Join me crew or be cast adrift in a boat. No food just one barrel of water." He said. He let his good eye roam over them. They would all join. Navy men always did. Look at Jo, once the commodore of a navy fleet off the coast of Ireland, now his first mate.

All but two agreed to join. Faith and Oliver.

"It's been a pleasure to have been meeting ye Miss Faith. Shame the captain is so stuck to his guns." Jo said with a suggestive look as he let his gaze roam over her figure. Oliver glared. How dare he look at his fiancée like that? Jo made to usher them towards the boat, but Captain Grooves had been putting two and two together.

"Wait. Take 'im below." He said indicating at Oliver. Jo raised a quizzical eyebrow at the captain.

"And what about the lass?" He asked. Grooves gave him a deadly smirk. He pulled his pistol and released the safety. Jo understood. He gripped Oliver in his huge arms.

Harry Grooves released the trigger. A look of shock was etched into Faith beautiful face as she collapsed to the deck. Oliver was released but he knew even with out checking that this beautiful creature was dead.

"Bast-" Oliver didn't get to finish; he was hit over the side of the head with the butt of a cutlass. He fell to the deck unconscious in a cruel parody of Faith.

"Take 'im below. Let's see if the little whore can bargain with Sparrow for the return of her brother." Grooves said his voice full of venom. He didn't like being made to look a fool.

XXXX

The evening breeze toyed lightly with Elizabeth's blonde hair, she wore it lose and it danced on the wind like a war banner.

'How fitting.' Will thought as he walked towards her turned back.

"Beautiful evening." She said as he came to a halt beside her. He nodded. He let his warm chocolate eyes study her tanned face. Her gorgeous amber eyes were alive with happiness. He smiled. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes upon.

"It is." He replied softly wrapping his arms around her, his hands coming to rest upon her swelling stomach.

"It's a boy Will." She whispered, almost as is she was afraid of breaking the fragile silence that enveloped them. William Turner regarded her with confusion. She turned around in his arms so she was now facing him.

"Our child, I can feel it. It's a boy." She said with a soft smile. Will returned it and placed a soft, chaste kiss on her full lips.

"How are you feeling about Diana now?" He asked as he rested his head lightly on top of hers.

"I don't know. I don't want to see her hurt Will. What if she falls for him but he feels nothing for her? You know what Jack's like." She said worry ebbing it's way into her voice.

"I know my love. Would it make you feel better if I spoke to him tomorrow?" He asked as his right hand came up to stroke her hair softly. Elizabeth nodded.

"Thank you." She said as she buried her face in the soft folds of his lose, white shirt. He smelt of the sea, oranges and cinnamon, and an underlying musky smell that was purely Will. He smiled gently and kissed the top of her head.

"Let's go to bed. Jack won't be back for a long time, you should rest." Will said as he released Elizabeth. She nodded sleepily and took her husband's hand.

XXXX

Diana emerged from her hiding place. She'd heard the entire exchange.

"She thinks I'm falling for Jack? Is she mad?" She whispered to the setting sun. She shook her head. Her cousin was losing it.

'Just because I may think he's not awful to look at.'

'_**Just not awful?'**_

Shut up. I do not have romantic feelings for Jack Sparrow!

'_**I didn't say you did.'**_

'Who are you?'

'Your sub-conscious' 

"Well shut up!" She snapped out loud, it was around that time Jack arrived back, a good amount of rum running in his system.

"I didn't say anything lass." He slurred his words ever so slightly. Diana spun round to face him.

"Not you. Sorry I didn't realise you were back." She said dropping her gaze as her cheeks flamed. Jack smiled brightly at that and strode over to sit next to her.

She gave him a curious glance.

'Ok so maybe he borders on handsome.'

'**_Told you so.'_**

Diana glared at a spot on the deck.

"Some 'fin botherin' ye lass?" He asked cocking his head to the side. He reminded her of her fathers chocolate Labrador. Right down to those deep, soulful chocolate pools he had for eyes. They were beautiful she admitted to herself.

No, well yes but nothing you could really help with. She said with a soft, sad sigh. Was it wrong that she didnt miss her family? Her friends? Was it wrong that all she wanted to do right now was kiss Jack Sparrow? To feel his lips on hers, to taste him. Did it make her a bad person because she might be falling for a pirate?

"Do you want to play a game?" She asked suddenly after a few minutes silence.

Jack gave her a quizzical look.

Alright. He said with a wary glance at the small blonde next to him, her slim figure he realised was just that, very slim. At first glance she appeared to be very pretty but it was just a pretty face. She was currently free from the confines of a corset and she really didnt have curves. Jack couldnt help but find her beautiful.

"I'll ask you a question and then you ask me one. We both have to be truthful. No piratey sneaking and rule breaking." She said.

"Is piratey a word?" He asked.

"Is that your question?" She asked one perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised.

"No, but is it? And I though you were asking the first question." Jack said.

"I don't really know. And what's your favourite colour?" Diana asked, a determined look firmly in place.

"That's your question? That's a stupid one." He said. Diana glared.

"Just answer it!" She snapped. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Red." He stated.

"My turn. Can you ride?" He asked, with a firm nod of his head.

"And you thought my question was stupid. Ride what?" Diana asked. She was already bored, and annoyed. Jack Sparrow seemed to annoy her more than any normal person should be able to.

"Horses. What did you think I meant?" Jack asked, almost pouting in his drunken state. Diana responded by sticking her tongue out. Jack chuckled.

She glared at him, a pout now rising on her full rosebud lips. Jack bit his bottom lip. A thought was racing round his mind. Diana's mind was running along the same lines as her eyes came to rest on his lips. Jack shifted his position slightly, and lent in closer to her. Her dark lashes fluttered closed in anticipation. Suddenly there was a loud bang. They sprang apart.

"Jack! Jack! We're under attack!" Gibbs shouted as he ran towards the helm of the ship to where the two were sitting. Jack stood up quickly, then he pulled Diana to her feet.

"Go wake Will and Elizabeth. Tell them to get of the ship. You too." He said.

"But-" Her protest was cut short as he kissed her. Pulling back he whispered,

"Go." And so she did.

XXXX

AN: I am so sorry I took so long! Thank you to my fantastic reviewers! Please continue to review. I am really sorry and the only excuse I cna give is I'm working on my Harry Potter fic; And Life Goes On. Once again I am so sorry it took so long.


End file.
